Naruto the New Sennin
by blackshadow1006
Summary: After the Kyuubi struck the Forth left instructions for Naruto to br trained by a Sannin and no its not Jiraiya,Tsunade,or Orochimaru its none other than HAtake Sakumo. Either Naruoc or NaruHarem Its AU
1. Naruto The New Sennin

_**Naruto a New Sennin**_

_Summary: I never seen this done so I thought I'd try it out. Kakashi's dad never kills himself but instead leaves Konoha like Tsunade. After the Kyuubi attack however Kakashi calls him back as the Fourth Hokage had a request of him. Train Naruto. Kakashi and Rin's ages will be raised a bit so they could have a child at the same time as the Fourth. Good Orochimaru_

_Pairings: Are as of now unknown I'm leading towards either an OC daughter of Kakashi and Rin or a small harem of maybe four or five girls. The girls would be that OC, FemHaku,Tenten,FemKyuubi and either Temari or Ino. _

The Kyuubi had just been sealed and 5 people were currently sitting in the Third Hokage's office. The people present were Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Rin, Jiraiya, Uchiha Fugaku, and Hyuuga Hiashi. The last two being that they were the fourths best friends and teammates. The Third sighed as he looked at the baby in his arms.

"They took it just as he predicted. You all know what this means. We are to abide by his request." They nodded and looked to Kakashi.

The Copy-nin sighed and nodded. "He's not gonna wanna come back and he's only gonna come back to take him away. He'll do what Sensei asked but he won't do it here." They nodded.

"Nonetheless you are to go bring back your father." Kakashi nodded and went to reply but was cut off.

"There won't be a need for that." They turned and saw a man looking like an older Kakashi sitting in the window. The man ignored them as he went to the baby and picked him up. He then looked sharply at his son.

"Wheres the mother?" Kakashi closed his single eye.

"She is in a coma and has yet to wake. They don't know when she'll awake or if she will at all." He nodded.

"I'm taking him out of here we'll travel and I'll teach him all I know. We'll return on for the Genin exams." They nodded but as he went to leave Rin stopped him.

"Could you stay for at least for a couple hours and come see your granddaughter." The last word made the man freeze. He looked a Kakashi.

"You have a daughter." He nodded. The man smiled.

"I would like to see her." They nodded and stood.

"Hokage-sama?" The Hokage nodded and the three left.

The Sandaime then turned to the other three occupants and Fugaku spoke first. "You are aware that he may possess the Sharingan with his mother being who she is." Sarutobi nodded and thought for a moment taking a puff of his pipe.

"Do you believe he'll unlock it as early as Itachi?" Hyuuga Hiashi asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised. His mother is one of the best Kunoichi's around and well some say that his father was the best ninja to ever come out of the Leaf." They nodded.

"I will request the Sakumo-kun bring him back to Konoha so someone can properly train him in it and if need be go with them." They nodded.

"You two are dismissed." He said to the two clan heads who bowed to him and left.

"What do you think on this Jiraiya?" The Hokage asked his student.

"I think placing him with Sakumo is wise. With that new group forming and if rumors are true, only you or I could protect him better." He responded.

"I disagree Jiraiya-kun." Jiraiya turned to the voice and smiled. It was his bestfriend and rival Orochimaru.

"Well yes there is you as well but your a bit busy these days." Orochimaru chuckled and nodded.

"I am the Sound will be a very strong ally to the Leaf in the future." They both nodded.

Since the Fourth had beaten out Orochimaru for the Hokage position Orochimaru had requested he be allowed to start his own village and for them to become allies. After much thought it was allowed and Orochimaru was now the Otokage of the Sound village. It didn't have a lot of members but that was steadily rising.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner." They nodded understanding that he tried.

"Its okay Orochimaru-kun there wasn't much you could have done. Kyuubi was stopped in the only way possible. Though I still find it off that she attacked in the first place. She was suppose to be out protector not the other way around." They nodded both contemplating it.

"We'll just have to wait until he's older and we can ask her." Sakumo said walking back into the office. They nodded at him.

"Is that little Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru asked Sakumo.

"It is here you may hold him." Orochimaru smiled as he took him into his arms. They all stared trying to hold in the laughter of watching the most feared of the three Sannin due to his unorthodox look and fighting style. He was currently rocking a baby back and forth cooing at it making it giggled.

"Oh if Tsunade could see you now the Legendary Snake Sannin playing with a baby." Orochimaru stopped scowling at him.

"Shut it Jiraiya I like babies and I'll have you know my fiancée has one on the way it should be born in a month or two. If you were around more often you would know." Jiraiya's jaw dropped.

"Please tell me its not Tsunade's." Orochimaru laughed out loud.

"That woman will never let either of us ever touch her. I am engaged to be married to Anko's mother." Jiraiya had gotten over his shock and walked up to his friend.

"I'm happy for you. I truly am. I better be the Godfather." He finished with a smile.

Orochimaru shook his head at the pervert Sannin. "We'll see." He nodded.

"I must be going. I need to find this boy a mother figure." Sandaime nodded before asking two last questions.

"Who are you getting and will you bring the boy back if he unveils the Sharingan?" Sakumo smirked.

"To answer your second question first. Yes he will need to be able to use it properly and I only know of one person who will be good for the job. She can also help train the boy and give him more protection." They went wide eyed at who he was implying.

"Do you think she will." Sakumo nodded.

"Shizune her apprentice is very close to the boys mother and Tsunade loved the father as if he was her own." They nodded.

"Good luck Sakumo-kun." Sakumo nodded to the three men and jumped out the window. One thought went through all three men.

_'Arashi I hope your right about this.'_

_A/N Tell me what you think and let me know if I should do a Naruto/oc story or a Naruto Harem. I prefer the Harem myself if you chose the harem who should be the last girl Temari or Ino or someone else completely you let me now. I only ask it not be Hinata,Sakura or someone else if a Oc tell me about the oc_


	2. Uchiha Itachi

_**Naruto the New Sennin**_

_Chapter 2: Uchiha Itachi_

Naruto and Sakumo had left the village and after two months had been able to hunt down Tsunade. Convincing took her a little bit as the loss of Arashi had hit her hard.

FLASHBACK

"Tsunade." Tsunade looked up from the gambling she was doing and narrowed her eyes at Sakumo.

"Why are you here?" She growled. Sakumo only sighed knowing what her reaction was gonna be.

Regardless he uncovered the baby showing it to her and Shizune. There were two very diffrent reactions. Shizune sprinted forward picking up the baby and holding it close to her. She was the godmother after all. Tsunade on the other jumped away her eyes widened in horror.

"No. I can't." Shizune whirled on her angrily. Giving the baby back to Sakumo she in an act of random anger smacked her Master.

"This is Arashi-kun's son. Imagine what he would think seeing you act like this towards his son." Tsunade closed her eyes letting her apprentice's words wash over her and the images of the past floating across her face.

"Sakumo-san can not take care of this baby alone. He wants our help obviously and if you won't i will leave your tutoridge." Tsunade eyes snapped open and she looked past her student to the baby in Sakumo's arm's. She slowly walked over and looked down at boy who was watching her curiously through bright blue eyes. She instantly fell in love with him. She swore to herself that unlike those before him she would protect him with her life.

She looked up at Sakumo and nodded at his unspoken request. He sighed adubily. "Thank Kami." He muttered dumping the baby in her arms.

"Oh he needs to be changed." He said before leaving in a puff of smoke. Tsunade's scream could be heard throughtout the village they were in.

FLASHBACK END

Sakumo chuckled thinking back on the memory. She didn't talk to him for a week for the stunt as well as sending him through ten trees.

Sakumo looked upon the boys in his charge, he was currently eight years old and was doing push ups. Now normally this wouldn't be anything special but he was doing them on top of a lake. That would've shocked most ninja. Well except four Iwa Jonin who wanted to get revenge on Naruto for what his father had done during the war.

Hidden in the shadows a man spoke a sinister grin on his face. "Finally we will get our revenge on the the fourth for what he did to us." The other three nodded and they begun there attack.

Sakumo's thought's were broken as he sensed the four Jonin swarming in on Naruto's position. He quickly appeared in front of Naruto splitting the large boulder that would have crushed Naruto with his sword.

Naruto looked and quickly go into a fighting postion. "Naruto run. They're Jonin." Naruto nodded hearing the seriousness in his Sensei's voice and ran only for a boulder to smash into the water on front of him sending him flying into a tree and a brown hared ninja landing in front of him a evil smile on his face. Looking over at Sakumo he saw him in fight with three ninja and not able to help him.

Naruto prepared to fight only to have to jumped high up as five large boulders dove on his position. Naruto looked up at the Jonin trying to figure otu how to get out of this. Jonin not giving him a chance appeared in front of him engaging him in Taijutsu. Naruto was abe to keep up for a little before he was slammed into the tree. Naruto struggled to stand back up.

_Dammit what am supposed to do. I need help. _All of a sudden he felt a pain in his eyes and when it subsided everything felt diffirent. The man was attacking again but this he was going a lot slower and Naruto easily dodged using some of the freakish strength that his obbasan had begun to teach him, punched the guy in the chest. The man was sent flying back eyes widened in shock but he quickly flip landing in a crouch staring disbeliving at the boy in front of him.

"The Sharingan..." Naruto heard the man whisper. Naruto's eyes widened and then he remember what his obbasan had taught him to do if he was ever in danger and Naruto felt that even if he did have the Sharingan he would lose to this man.

Naruto quickly ran through handseals and when he reached the last one his chakra flared out in a way that would immediately let Tsunade know his position and that he was in danger. As soon as he finishd he jumped dodging the spikes that came up from behind him.

So that was how he spent the next ten minutes dodging and sometimes getting a lucky punch in. His luck had run out as the nin had pinned him to the ground witha justu and was advancing on him with a Kunai when the ground started to shake.

Over in his fight Sakumo grinned at the last remaining nin he was fighting. "Well it sucks to be you guys." Before then ninja could say anything a crack in the ground came tossing trees aside heading straight for the ninja advancing on Naruto. The ninja jumped attaching himself to the side of a treetrunk.

Naruto felt his arms become loose and saw a dark haired girl smiling at him. "Thanks Shizune-neechan." Shizune smiled and helped him stand. She then gasped as she looked into his eyes.

"Naruto.." He nodded cutting her off.

"I know." They turned and watched as Tsunade proceeded to break every bone in the Iwa nins body for attacking her precious Grandson. Later own they where sitting around a fire and were all staring at the youngest of the group.

"We need to go back to Konoha." They nodded.

"Who are you going to get to help him?" Sakumo thought back to one of his visit to the village to report Naruto's progress and the very talented Uchiha he had witnessed. He alo sensed a darkness within the boy and knew something would have to happen to stop it.

"You'll see." He said and three days later they were in Konohagakure.

NTNS

"I'd like to see my mother." Naruto whispered quietly to Shizune who nodded and left to bring him. Naruto had been told about his mother a couple years prior and this was the first time he got a chance to visit.

As soon as he was gone Tsunade turned to Sakumo. "Its Itachi isn't it." Sakumo nodded and Tsunade sighed.

"I hope you know what your doing." She then left to go see her Sensei. Sakumo steeled himself and headed over towards the Uchiha estate only to change his course when he felt Itachi's chakra pulse.

He found Itachi and another Uchiha glaring at each other. "Shisui...I see now." Itachi muttered before disappearing and reappearing behind his friend Katana poised to finish him when it was stop by an old man with amused glint in his eye.

"Now now. I can't have you doing that." He then turned to the other boy and stared him down.

"Go to your council and tell them Itachi is going to be going on a mission that will four years." Shisui nodded knowing he couldn't fulfill his mission now.

"Why did you stop me?" Sakumo turned to Itachi.

"If I hadn't you would have gone down a path that would have ruined your life." Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"Who are you to interfere?' Sakumo grinned.

"Why Hatake Sakumo ofcourse." Itachi's eyes widened stumbling back.

"Itachi. I have a proposition for you. You can either stay here and eventually kill Shisui and go down a path that will bring you to places you shouldn't go or you can come with me." Itachi frowned.

"You want power right you want to be the greatest ninja to ever come out of the Uchiha clan." Itachi didn't reply but they both knew he was right.

"Well I can help but only if you use that power to protect this village and a certain someone." Itachi frowned deeper.

"How do we know you can fulfill your promise." Sakumo grinned pulling out his sword.

"Let me prove it." With those words Sakumo charged.

NTNS

Naruto walked down the hospital hallway and he had not spoken a word since his request. He was gonna finally see his mother. He knew some about her but to hear about her and see her with his own eyes were completely diffirent.

Shizune finally led him to a room and told him his mother was inside. Naruto took a deep breath and went inside. He saw his mom lying there peacefully. She looked as if she was asleep except for the needle in her arm. She was of normal height and had long black hair and to Naruto she looked like she was the most beautiful woman in the world but he was a bit partial. Her name floated to him in memory Uchiha Sera. She was Jonin who was one of the more powerful ninja's in the village but she had been struck with a jutsu in the fight against the Kyuubi that put her here.

Naruto reached and took her hand in his squeezing it tightly. Trying to hold back his tears. Naruto's head snaped up as he felt her hand squeeze back but saw that she was still asleep and sighed but had a smile on his face. She knew he was there even if she wasn't back with him yet and the made him smile and he started to talk to her tell her about this training,his sensei, everything. Unbeknownest to Naruto but the more he talked the better she was getting.

Soon though it was time for him to go see the Hokage. Naruto got up and placed a kiss on his mothers cheek before leaving. He never saw his mothers vital's shoot up for a moment before settling back.

NTNS

Itachi was leaning on his ANBU katana breathing heavily shocked at how powerful than man in front of him was. He wasn't even breathing heavily. Itachi sighed as he got into another Kenjutsu stance. He threw the man a question first. "How?" Sakumo looked up with an raised eyebrow.

"How...what?" He shot back knowing full well what he wanted. Itachi growled in an act of unusual frustration.

"How did you get so strong?" Sakumo chuckled.

"Ahh...Precious people." He said simply.

Itachi was getting angrier by the second but paused calming himself. "What do you mean?"

Sakumo smiled. "A precious person is someone you would do anything to protect. When that person is in danger you fell an unknown power come from within you more powerful then anything someone wihout could bring to the table."

_A precious person _Itachi thought. Unbidden a face flashed across his mind. His brother. He in his own odd way loved his brother and knew he would do anything to keep him safe. Itachi nodded and relaxed his stance.

"I understand and will go with you." Sakumo smiled and they jumped away.

Naruto was quiet as he looked over the new person who would be joining him. He was like his cousin or something. All of sudden a person burst threw the door he was bloodied and beaten. Itachi gasped it was his father.

"Itachi...Shisui hes attacking the clan. Stop him." Uchiha Fugaku then passed out. Itachi then disppaeared in a puff of smoke. Sakumo disappeared soon after.

"Get a squad of ANBU over to the Uchiha estate now!" He bellowed to seemingly no one. All of sudden a ANBU appeared, bowed, and also disappeared. The third sighed as he sat back in his chair.

"I'm getting to old for this job." He muttered. Naruto laughed and the other two looked on sympathetically. Itachi rushed to his home to see Shisui putting his sword threw his mother. Itachi screamed shocked that it would affect him so and was slowly realizing he had more than just his brother. Itachi watched his 'older brother' leave and went to his mother when Sakumo's voice stopped him.

"Go after him. I'll bring her to Tsunade and find your brother." Itachi nodded going after his friend. Itachi found him stranding over his his Aunt and Uncle. His Uncle howver was astill alive.

"I-Itachi...stop him." He then died when Shisui stabbed him through the neck.

"Such weakness." The murderer muttered before looking into the hateful eyes of Itachi.

"Die." Was all Itachi said as he charged. The battle didn't take long as Itachi was much stronger than his former friend. Itachi looked down at his fallen friend before turning when he saw something in the blood that was on the ground it was his eyes they were diffirent and he gasped realizing what they were. The legendary Mangekyo Sharingan. He shook his head deactivating his eyes.

When he arrived at the Hokage's office he quickly asked about his parent's and Sasuke. "They're fine Itachi-kun. Your father would like to speak to you however."

Itachi nodded and left.

NTNS

Itachi calmly walked in and saw his brother speaking with his father. As soon as he walked in Sasuke broke from the conversation hugging his brother. "I-i was so scared." Itachi quickly calmed his brother and had him leave so he could speak to his father by the time it was over they were hugging and they're relationship was better than evr.

"Son. Naruto is my best friend's and my sister's son please watch over him." Itachi nodded.

"I'll protect him with my life. As if he was my precious person." Fugaku grinned widely at hearing his son say this. He knew in his heart his son was changing and it was for the better.

After visiting his mother and saying goodbye to his brother he went back to the Hokage's office. "I'm ready." Sakumo nodded and they left the village once more.

End chapter.

A/n: Its gonna be a harem and in it will be Naruto/OC(Kakahi'sdaughter,OC(Orochimaru's daughter)FemHaku,Tenten,FemKyuubi,Temari. Gaarawill be paired with Hinata.

Wasn't as good as I thought it could be but I just wanted to get Itachi i the story and the massacre done with. I've never seen a story where Sasuke's parent stay alive so I thought that would be cool.


End file.
